


Simon's a great bonus.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Alec groaned, low and frustrated, pressing himself harder against the other male, dragging him closer as the hands that once grazed bare skin slid around Simon's waist. The shorter male laughed softly, letting out a slight whine when their bodies were flushed together. "That's a terrible idea dude." Only Simon to shove his tongue down your throat and still call you 'dude'.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland & Isabelle Lightwood, One sided Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Salec - Relationship, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Clary Fray, Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood, one sided Clary Fray/Simon Lewis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	Simon's a great bonus.

The first time Alec kisses Simon, he's angry, frustrated at the world—namely Jace— and incredibly curious. Because Simon is a mundane. Simon has a wristband with rainbow colors around his wrist, Simon says things like : _'I'm as straight as a cooked spaghetti, I can't even think straight_ ' like it's easy, like it's normal. And Alec isn't stupid. He's noticed the way his eyes eagerly trail after Clary, a glimmer of hope in his gaze. He recognizes that expression from seeing too often on his own face at the sole prospect of spending some time with his parabatai. But Alec has also noticed that Simon definitely checked out Jace's ass. So Alec took his chances, gathered his bearings and pressed his lips against Simon, in a dirty dark alley near the institute. The mundane didn't even find it in himself to be surprised. He was just... Oddly desperate. And craving. Craving in ways that Alec fully understood. He still rose both of his eyebrows in surprised when he was pressed against a wall, the shorter male demanding entrance. And well, Alec was an explorer. So he opened his mouth, letting Simon map the inside with his tongue as fingers harshly tugged on his hair to keep him close. One might think Simon was the needy, hasty one. But really not, he was in control compared to Alec, eyes squeezed shut and hands roaming around, unable to anchor themselves but desperate to touch someone who wanted to be touched. His fingers disappeared below Simon's shirt, a reference he couldn't get emblazoned on it. In a moment of lucidity Simon pulled away. "You need to..." He chuckled. "You need to breathe." And Alec groaned, low and frustrated, pressing himself harder against the other male, dragging him closer as the hands that once grazed bare skin slid around Simon's waist. The shorter male laughed softly, letting out a slight whine when their bodies were flushed together. "That's a terrible idea dude." Only Simon to shove his tongue down your throat and still call you ' _dude_ '. "This is far too unsexy for a make out, so sex is out of the way. Besides, I don't even think you like me enough." Alec withdrew his hands at the words, searching Simon's gaze for any sort of bitterness. All he found was comprehension, a mutual understanding, and genuine fondness. "This was fun though, call me if you want to do it again. Eventually." He said, drinking in the Shadowhunters before him. Face flushed and lips slightly puffy, with his hair entirely messed up. "You look good like that." He added, with an uncertain finality and walked away.

Alec sighed, tried to fix his hair and returned to the institute. "Where the hell were you?" Was the first thing he heard. Alec sagged a little upon hearing Jace's voice. The blond narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter." Jace declared, a frustrated pout on his lips. At that, Alec couldn't help but chuckle. This was the first time ever, that Jace had given him the disapproving mom look. Usually, the blond was on the receiving end of it. "What makes you so happy?" Jace inquired, furrowing his brows. "I was worried about you!" The dark haired male's lips split in a wide smile. And oddly enough, he was feeling light, giddy. Was it happiness? Alec frowned a little at that. A mundane, responsible for his happiness? "What?" Jace asked, following as his parabatai walked straight past him. "Alec, talk to m—" Alec shut the door of his room in Jace's face. The blond's eyes twitched in disbelief before he let out a short huff.

Alec poorly slept that night. He woke up cranky and frustrated in ways he didn't know he could be. Groaning, he got out of bed and shrugged on training clothes. The prospect of kicking Clary's ass over and over again did bring the tiniest smile to his face as he made his way to the training area. When he arrived, the redhead wasn't alone, but chatting with a sweaty Izzy. "Alec." His sister said, moving closer to him. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "Be nice to her." With that, she was gone.

"So, what do we do?" The redhead asked, seemingly stretching her wrists. Alec pulled a face, turning away from her to grab to staves. He tossed her one. "Oh." She said softly, looking down at the weapon as if Izzy hadn't taught her the basics already, as if she had no survival instinct. Scratch that. She probably didn't have any if what she was willing to do to save Simon was anything to go by. Jaw clenching at the thought, Alec swung at her. Luckily for Clary, she had better instincts than i either of them expected and she parried. Huffing softly, she pushed him back to find her footing, grinning just a little. She attacked, once, twice, he had a respect for her willingness to learn. He still blocked her staff, trapping it to the ground. She'd learnt a few tricks though, and soon, he was the one barehanded as she swung at his face. He caught the staff and used the memento to send her, swinging to the ground. She huffed in displeasure. He offered a hand to help her up. Clary took it, narrowing her eyes but choosing to trust him still. He chose not to make her pay for it, handing her back her staff and taking back his own. She swung at him again, he easily blocked before using his height against her, pushing forwards and forcing her to lower herself in order to keep her weapon raised against his. He caught the slight tremor in her arms as she fell on a knee, but still, still that unbending will of hers made her decide not to withdraw, not to attack, but to relentlessly push back. He sighed and stopped thrusting forward. "What are you doing?" The redhead asked, confusion coloring her words. He glanced towards the newcomer, she followed his gaze. "Simon." A smile easily blossomed on the female's lips. "Were we supposed to meet for breakfast?"

"No, but I wanted to take you out." The male admitted, easy as breathing. It wasn't a date, of course. But Simon was Clary's best friend. So he was entitled to hog some of her time. Alec took a couple steps away from her and decided to put back his staff, knowing Clary would definitely skip training, if the smile tugging on her lips was anything to go by. Frustrated, Alec took off his shirt, planning to take it out on his favorite punching bag. "How do waffles drowned in syrup sound?" Clary let out a groan of pleasure at the simple thought, making Simon chuckle. She moved past Alec, putting the staff back on its rack before getting closer to her best friend. "You're sweaty Fray..." Simon whinnied as she launched herself in his arms, pressing her cheek against his. Alec couldn't help but glance as she let out a squeal, finding that had Simon's hands were now around her waist, tickling her. The redhead let go, grinning broadly. She still pressed a kiss to Simon's cheek before heading out, expecting her best friend to follow. But Simon waited, the right corner of his lips curling up as he caught Alec's eyes on him. "You should wear less shirts." He declared. "Fits you better." He added, before jogging to the door, evidently to catch up with Clary. Because wherever she went, Simon would, eventually follow.

"What's up with you?" Those were the words Alec was met with when he went to sit with his siblings in the rather empty refectory of the Institute. The tall brunet narrowed his eyes at Jace's disgruntled voice, interrogating their bond. All he was getting was a confusion mirroring his own, with a lot of pent up frustration that he knew, could, be his. "It's like you're suffocating in there." Alec huffed in disbelief before shoving cereals in his mouth. Coming from Jace, it was rich. The blond had been wholly unaware and rather uncaring when it came to his parabatai's feelings until now, so why the sudden change? Apparently Izzy was wondering the same, going by the pout on her features.

When Simon _finally_ kissed him again, the white noises in Alec's ear subdued, easily replaced by a loud present. Obscene suction noises that would normally make the male blush to witness, throaty sounds he didn't even knew he could make but delightful swallowed when they pearled out of Simon's mouth, and the touching. Oh the touching. Everywhere. Just to touch. Just because he could. They made out with no haste but an undeniable eagerness. For Alec it was new, exciting and all his. He didn't have to share that with anybody. And it turned out he liked it. Simon was better at this. Not exactly experienced either, but less frenetic, more observant. And when he found that particular spot that left Alec panting loudly, head thrown back and entirely unashamed, well he hit jackpot. A single nip, a trail of the tongue or fluttering kisses, anything was entirely setting the other male ablaze. The alley near the Institute was apparently their alley now. Still not practical for sex. So Simon pulled away from a whimpering Alec, leaving him entirely too flushed and flustered to be natural and pretty darn pleased with his work. More daring this time around, the Shadowhunter grabbed Simon by his horrendous band tee and pressed his lips against the other male, letting out a small huff of satisfaction as their lips parted. "This was fun...." But. Alec could see the but coming. "But maybe we could go somewhere else next time? Like in public? Like on an actual date? And not in a place where we could be arrested for indecency..." Alec swallowed thickly, his eyes betraying a certain apprehension. "Ah," Simon brought a hand the back of his head. "You know what, it's okay. It's okay, yeah..." His eyes twitched but he forced a smile on his lips, giving a final nod before he took his leave. Alec pressed his head against a wall in frustration.

"Seriously," Jace said, brows furrowed and a thoroughly put out expression on his features. "what's up with you?" He asked his brother. Alec had been repeatedly punching into a bag of sand for 38 minutes straight now. It was getting sad. "I don't understand. At some point you seemed really happy today. I could sense it... And then you came back here, all dejected and gloomy. Alec I'm worried about you..." The blond said, tone softening. "Please, talk to me... I'm your parabatai, your brother." And oh, how much did Alec want to yell at him that he was so fucking blind and stupid and heartless. Alec also wanted to yell at him to leave him alone, forever. So his heart could finally take a good rest and be ready to take Simon out on a date. Simon. The brunet blinked in frustration, coming to a halt in the hits. He paused to face Jace. _'I just want to make out with a guy in a dirty alley. Like, forever. Or as long as he'll have me. Isn't that just grand?_ ' Alec's lips curled up at the mere thought of saying that. But instead of saying anything, he sighed softly, took a good look at Jace and hated himself for the traitorous twitch in his heart. Taking a step closer to the blond, he narrowed his eyes. There was, unveiled worry in Jace's gaze. A fondness he expressed in so very few occasions. So he was truly worried? Unable to stop himself, and needing to satisfy a dark sort of curiosity, Alec ran an index below Jace's left eyes, slowly, almost expecting the other to stop him as the index trailed along to Jace's nose. But Jace merely drew in a breath, lips parting slightly as he observed Alec with an unexpected intensity. The dark haired Shadowhunters was the one to withdraw when he reached Jace's upper lip, noticing that they'd grown closer without intending it. Pulled by something invisible but present. Always. God, did Alec want to break that stupid cycle. He shook his head and walked straight past Jace, to lock himself in his room before he changed him mind and just aggressively attacked his parabatai. _With his lips._

Alec mopped in his bed for the rest of the day, hellbent on not leaving his room ever again before all trace of his feelings for Jace were completely gone. Clary was the one who interrupted him, barging into his room like she was allowed to be there. She shut the door behind her, then sighed softly, realization passing in her eyes. Carefully, she grew closer, sitting at the edge of Alec's bed and facing away from him. "At first, when Simon told me about his crush on you, I told him he probably should move on because you were in love with Jace." She spoke with a certain shame, as if her admission had been a mistake. "Then you kissed him. And I was angry. At you. At Jace for not seeing. At Simon for believing." She glanced over her shoulder through her lashes, not quite facing him but needing to gauge Alec's reaction. He was just looking at her. In an entirely new, intense way. She had his attention. No wrath, no jealousy, just attention. Clary looked away. "He told me he wanted to take you out, properly. And I tried to dissuade him. Not because of Jace, I figured you must like Simon a little to make out with him like he describes it. But because you can't go out with a boy, now, _can you_?" She asked, turning to face him entirely, this time around. Alec's gaze lowered, as his jaw clenched. "It's okay." She said. Because Clary understood more than people believed. Because Clary had heard that Shadowhunters were a dying race and that marriage were a must to ensure survival. Because Clary had seen the world around her being mean and discovered than those who pretended to be evolved could be meaner and just as narrow-minded. "I mean, no, it's not. You shouldn't feel like there's something wrong with you for liking whomever it is that you do. _But it's okay if you're not ready to be out for the world to label and judge._ But you have to use words, Alec. With Simon. Use words and tell him. Tell him that he's enough. And that you do like him, even if you're not certain you like yourself enough to want things. He'll like you enough for the both of you, just wait and see. I swear, Simon is the most supportive person I know. His dedication to the people he loves, is infinite." Alec blinked, daring to look at Clary's face again. He'd never taken the time to get to know her, he suddenly realized. She'd always been a nuisance. But right now, she'd been better at putting names on his feelings than he could've. And for a second, Alec was grateful for the loud redhead that had stumbled in their life and entirely messed it up. Mundanes understood certain things better than Shadowhunters. She offered him a small encouraging smile and patted his head. "Make my best friend suffer and I will break you." She finished, her tone eerily gentle as she stood up. Alec scoffed, watching her go.

Simon didn't stop by the institute for a couple of days. Alec found out that he'd had an unpleasant run in with vampires and decided to focus back on his mundane life. Alec didn't blame him. Instead, he saw it as a good opportunity to try and move on. But with Jace constantly nagging him about communication, and Clary looking entirely dejected, it was hard not to think about Simon.

_His dedication to the people he loves, is infinite._

Clary's words echoed in Alec's head as he stepped out the institute to find a horrid van awaiting for them, a grinning Simon in the driver's seat. "Shotgun!" Clary called, before anyone could argue, and climbed next to Simon while the rest of them were sent at the back. This encounter with Madame Dorotea better be worth it.

Some days, Alec should just stay in bed and mop. That's what he told himself when the 'woman' turned into a darn demon. Before he could curse, he was passing out.

Alec slowly opened his eyes, his mouth feeling dry and pasty. Jace was by his side, clutching his hand as he sat on a chair and Izzy was laying beside him, a hand wrapped around his torso. He chuckled. "It's not funny." Jace gritted out. "You could've died out there. You..." His eyes twitched. "You almost did." He rasped out. "I don't know what would've happened if Simon hadn't banished Abbadon..." The blond said, before running his fingers through his hair. He let out a sigh of relief. "The warlock. Magnus. He saved you. Hodge couldn't so he asked him. You probably owe him your first newborn or something." Alec snorted at the thoughts. For reasons entirely different from the ones Jace could envision.

"Where's..." Alec glanced around. "Where's Simon?" He asked, using his voice for what felt like the first time in days.

"He's with Clary, in the Greenhouse." Jace replied. "She was visibly shaken after what happened, so he decided to keep her company while we stayed with you." Jace wet his bottom lip. "I know you don't really like her Alec, but she genuinely cares for you. Loosing someone else after her mother, it terrifies her."

The eldest Lightwood heaved in a long breath. "Okay." He replied softly. Then glanced down at an asleep Izzy and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay." He repeated, eyes slowly closing again, now that he could allow himself to rest.

Later in the night, Alec was awakened by fingers running through his hair. Izzy was apparently awake and worried. He smiled in the darkness, feeling oddly peaceful for once. "It took me a while to figure it out." She admitted softly. "But you like him, don't you? Not Jace. But the mundane." She chuckled. "I need to find myself someone too, so I won't be the fifth wheel when you double date with Jace and Clary." Alec scrunched up his nose in distaste at the simple thought. "I absolutely want to be there the first time you go ice skating. It's bound to be memorable." She laughed a little. "I know you're awake by the way. Thank you for being alive." She pressed herself closer to him. "I don't think I could survive without you or Jace always by my side." Alec wrapped an arm around his sister, shifting on the bed as he did so. "Now I'm going to let you get some real rest and go back to my room. So you can enjoy the infirmary cot all for yourself." She said and chuckled before standing up. Alec smiled privately, slumber enveloping him.

He didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night though. Too occupied trying to come up with semi-believable excused not to go on double dates at first. Then it shifted to a questioning whether or not he really wanted to date Simon. Then if he was ready to date anyone. And before he knew, Clary was entering the infirmary, an apologetic expression on her features and Simon's hands on her shoulders to keep her going. "I'm sorry." She blurted out, standing at the feet of his bed. "For once, for once you trusted me. And you went along with me. And I, I endangered everyone's safety..." She frowned, chin dangerously trembling. Alec was seriously hoping she wouldn't cry.

"You do it all the time." Alec cut in, the hint of a smirk on his lips. "It's no different. Yes, I got harmed but that's part of the job. I don't blame you more than I would for any of your other reckless decisions. I already had a Jace. I know how it is." She let out a short breath of relief. "Seriously, I don't dislike you any more than I did before, I promise." That made the redhead smile.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm glad you're okay."

Alec smiled a bit, something tentative but earnest. "Well, so am I."

Clary let out a long breath, as if a weight had been relieved from her shoulders and turned to face Simon who was smiling proudly at her. This time around, she put a hand on his shoulder and walked past him to exit the room.

"It's decided." Alec said, as soon as he heard the door click shut.

"What is?" Simon asked, furrowing his brows.

"We are never going on double dates with Clary and Jace. I'm vetoing it now because I'm a terrible liar so even if I come up with semi-believable excuses you'll be able to tell it's bullshit."

Simon chuckled, taking a couple of steps closer to the bed, hands pocketed in the back of his jeans. "Okay."

Alec drew in a long breath. "Also, I like you."

"Good to know. Otherwise it would have made the dates awkward." Simon pointed out, smiling fondly.

"Let me finish, please." Alec said. And Simon nodded, his expression sobering. "I like you, but I... I'm not sure I like myself enough to be with you yet? It doesn't make much sense does it?"

"I think it does. You just need time to figure yourself out." Simon replied.

"Oh." Alec blinked. "Clary said something like that." He sighed, brows furrowing. "I want to be with you. I really do. But I'm not certain I'm ready to hold your hand in public or go ice skating or introduce you to my parents... I want you just for me. But isn't that selfish? You deserve someone who'd be proud of you. Someone who'd—"

"I've been the selfish guy before." Simon pointed out. "I wasn't always proud of being who I am. I don't think there's anyone who's ever felt entirely comfortable with who they were. Even now, there are moments when I catch a frown or hear a remark where it hurts and I tell myself it'd be simpler to just date girls."

"Oh." Alec said again.

"Alec, when you say you like me, I believe you. When you say you want to be with me, I feel giddy. When you say you're unsure, I understand. We didn't meet under the best circumstances did we? And we both have lingering feelings for others. I know you love Jace. And you know I have, had, this complicated thing for Clary. We're basically figuring it out, together. I wanna see where it goes. And it doesn't have to start with dinner at a fancy restaurant. It can be binging Netflix in a very recluse place that doesn't require for any of us to be dressed up. Or dressed at all." He chuckled when Alec blushed. "Another conversation that needs to be had, at another time. I'm not planning to jump your bones don't worry."

"Did you know the Institute has a pretty great wifi?" Alec asked.

"Does it now?" Simon inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It does." Alec nodded. "And did you know that laying next to me right now doesn't require for you to dress up?"

"It doesn't?" Simon asked, smiling.

"Not at all. That is, as long as you've got a device on which we can watch Netflix on."

Simon chuckled. "As a matter of fact." He fished his phone out of a front pocket. "I do."

"What a coincidence." Alec said, watching the other male carefully crawl next to him. "I think I'm starting to like Clary's package deal."

"Oh so I'm just a bonus to you?" Simon asked, laying next to him.

Normally Alec would be annoyed to no end at someone putting their shoes on his bed. But he just smiled at Simon before slowly leaning forward, glad when he was met halfway. Their lips pressed together for their chastest kiss so far. A promise to, hopefully, many more.

Clary made it her duty to keep absolutely everyone outside of the infirmary so long as Simon hadn't walked out or texted her. Jace helped, mostly because Alec was feeling happy. Izzy was the one trying the hardest to sneak in.


End file.
